The Three Am Tomfoolery
by TheShamyPerspective
Summary: <html><head></head>An attempt to sleep together leaves Sheldon awake at 3 am, with Amy sleeping at his side, for the first time in a new place.</html>


The darkness of Sheldon's room seemed to restrict him, holding him in his stiff position on the bed in which he was typically most comfortable. Counting the StarWars light sabers on his ceiling was not consulting, as it usually had been in times of need. Sheldon Cooper simply could not sleep.

Amy's soft breathing, instead of lulling him to sleep as it had done before, seemed more intimate there in his bed than it had anywhere else, which was a slight distraction, to say the least. Even with her back to him he couldn't stop focusing on her as she silently dreamt and in turn, he exhaled in exhaustion.

Lost in his thoughts, the time was unknown to Sheldon. One moment he was thinking about Amy, holding her, kissing her, the next it was trains and, finally, how long it would take a train to get from Pasadena to Texas so Amy could meet MeeMaw.

Sleep was one hard fellow to catch on such a speedy track.

However, after seemingly quite some time, a small twitch had Sheldon's head turning. Amy's arm must have jerked in her stage of sleep, and disappointment soon settled in as he realized she was not actually awake for him to talk to. With a quiet sigh his eyes returned to the ceiling to ponder his rapidly approaching thoughts.

Ice cream this time, what he and Amy had had after she made him a special meal of spaghetti with little pieces of hot dog cut up in it all that time ago. The Mario Bros theme music, her experiment, all of it had him subconsciously grinning to himself in the darkness, as he continued to relive every small detail of his and Amy's moments together.

And abruptly, Amy's legs stretched out, rather than jerk spontaneously and Sheldon watched on as she rose; swinging them off the side of the bed. She stood up unsteadily before him, her night gown a little too high for his adjusted eyes... "Where are you going?" he asked once he regained his voice, whispering innocently as if she were still sleeping and he was worried she would wake.

"The bathroom," she told him before walking off slowly. When she came back eyes half open, Sheldon couldn't help but gaze at her as fondly as he was, as he always had, even if she couldn't see.

"What time is it?" she mumbled, to which Sheldon answered softly "3 am." and then there was silence.

Incidentally, from what Sheldon could tell, Amy just stood there at the side of his bed, with seemingly no intention of moving whatsoever. Sheldon looked at her in wonderment as she ran her fingers through her hair, dropping her hand to point weakly at his side. Her movements, he soon realized, had him in a trance.

Despite the pleasant feelings he was experiencing, Sheldon clumsily nodded and he proceeded to scoot over to the opposite side of the bed, albeit with a grimace on his face, and there he waited patiently for her to lie beside him. The pillow on her side temporarily holding his attention smelled of her lovely hair, causing him to gulp in an attempt to remain concentrated.

Amy still wasn't sitting down though. In fact, she was shaking her head in little movements, frowning even. While Sheldon was more than confused, Amy dismissed it and soon yawned, saying sleepily "That's not what I mean, Sheldon." and in the middle of his contemplation, he noticed Amy couldn't prevent her eyes from closing. Eventually she lifted her hand and made a slight motion towards herself; her eyes gently closed all the while to evade his.

In the silence Amy rejoiced, not really believing how far her devotion towards advancing the physical side of their relationship was getting them in her stage of tiredness...

At least she hoped. Sheldon was still lying still, suppressing any urge to do the unthinkable, unknown to her.

And when Amy opened her eyes, Sheldon had not moved... or taken his own shinning orbs off her. Again, she moved her hand towards herself slightly and it was as if a light finally flickered on in Sheldon's brain; his features coming to life.

Sheldon complied without another word after that; his head slipping off her pillow in a swift, sudden motion. The spot that was between their pillows was cool against his cheek.

Amy smiled sweetly at his actions and carefully slipped into the bed beside him. Although her eyes immediately drifted shut when she laid her head against his chest, she could feel him looking at the top of her head. His beating heart had almost lulled her to sleep when she finally became aware of one last thing she had to do.

At his sides, Sheldon's hands were still, something Amy dared attempt to change in their journey of progress.

And slowly her hand began fumbling in the darkness cautiously, just barely finding his and guiding it to hold her waist. For a moment her hand rested on top of his, and when she moved it he kept his in place, but not without a sigh.

Whether it was from irritation or contentment, Amy did not know until the end of their escapades.

"I am not your cuddle bunny," she heard Sheldon mumble briefly, to which she didn't reply.

"... But I will let it slide this time..." Amy knew he would concede.

"...and maybe every Saturday from now on... since you seem to be so tired, I mean."

Quietly, Sheldon marveled at how simple it had been to make a suggestion he had been working on for months. It felt amazing when Amy instinctively clung to him a little tighter, and he, her, in that special time and place.

He hoped she wouldn't look up to see him blush.

In fact, Amy thought against meeting his gaze, too sleepy to think about anything, let alone amending their relationship agreement based off his most recent suggestion, something she expected him to bring up but he didn't.

She fell back asleep with ease at last, but not before hearing the sound of Sheldon's quiet snore; indicating he, too, had finally fallen asleep at her side.


End file.
